


Perfect Circle

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward proposal, Comfort, Food Metaphors, Humor, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, let’s pretend I’m this. All munched and with some drool on me, because the world loved spitting on me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/gifts).



It occurs to Wade as he watches a cute, sweet couple talking in the café where he’s buying coffee and donuts for his and Peter’s breakfast.

They are nothing special, just a normal guy and a normal girl planning their future, giggling and staring into each other’s eyes, using nicknames so cheesy Wade feels like puking.

“We could buy that house you saw on that pamphlet. The one with the white fence.” the man is saying, his smile so large that Wade wonders if his cheeks are aching. “I got a rise, so we can totally pay for that now, cupcake.”

“There is a second bedroom there though.” the girl says shyly, a blush spreading over her already red cheeks. “We wouldn’t use it, it would be wasted.”

“Who says that?” The man’s eyes are shining, there is a promise in them that makes _Wade_ feel overwhelmed and he finally realizes something. “If we are getting married, I want to have a full family with you! It’s still early, I know, but if you want…”

“Oh, dear, I would be so happy!” the girl exclaims gleefully bouncing on her seat. “Of course I want it! A little boy would be so great!”

Wade looks away, strange, burning emotions raging inside him and making his stomach twist. He distractedly pays for the food and leaves the café as fast as he can. His heart beats painfully, his head is foggier than it has ever been. He returns back home just because his feet know where to go.

Peter must have woken up as he was out, because he now finds him in the bathroom, shaving and preparing for the long day at work.

“Hi, honey!” the young man calls cheerfully. “That’s the best smell in the world! What did you buy?”

“Donuts.” Wade answers praying his voice isn’t weak as he fears it is. “Uh… Random tastes.”

“I’m coming. Don’t eat them all! Please have mercy for a poor, hungry soul!”

Peter rushes into the kitchen not much later, very aware of Wade’s sweet tooth and love for everything that’s sugary, fried or simply destructive for the liver.

He suspects something is wrong, though, when he sees the still closed box and the untouched coffee; Wade is nowhere to be found.

“Wade?” he calls and a ‘mh’ from the bedroom indicates him where the other man is. Peter adjusts his shirt, opens the donuts box, takes two and joins his boyfriend in their bedroom. He’s idly polishing one of his katanas, guns and ammos all around him on the bed.

“Honey, don’t put your weapons where we sleep. I don’t want to find another handful of bullets under the pillow and the blanket.”

Wade hums again and it’s _not_ a good sign. Where is his witty remark? His jokes? Why doesn’t he call him a _‘good wife, always so worried about the house, Petey!’_  ?

Peter observes him for long moments, trying to understand what’s wrong. Maybe someone told him something offensive or bad while he was in the streets. But Wade - as terrible as it sounds - is used to that by now. Maybe some children made a comment? Wade is frailer around them…

“Honey, is everything okay?” Peter asks and sits on the bed, donuts still in one of his hands. He gives one to Wade, who looks at it like it’s the first donut he has ever seen in his life, then refuses it with a shake of his bald head. He seems distant and lost in some kind of faraway world, eyes fixated on the blade and the soft cloth he’s rubbing on it.

Peter moves to rest on him, head on his shoulder, and waits a bit before asking tactfully as much as possible: “Did something happen?”

“No.” Wade answers, but he’s transparent, clear as glass, and Peter bends to intercept his eyes, since it seems he doesn’t want to look away from the katana.

“You are a terrible liar.” Peter laughs softly, turning serious again when Wade frowns. “Come on, Wade, talk to me. What happened?”

Wade snatches one of the donuts out of his hand and stuffs his mouth with it, munching noisily, sputtering crumbs everywhere and looking at Peter defiantly.

“And you are also the most immature man I have ever met in my life.” Peter groans forcing himself to ignore the crumbs on the bed. “Wade, please.” He nudges him and Wade finally gulps, looks down at his half-eaten donut and asks abruptly: “Am I a good boyfriend?”

Peter blinks, taken aback by the sudden and weird question. It surprises him that Wade would ask something like that, because, despite what some of the other superheroes may think, Wade _is_ a good boyfriend. Of course, he has his issues, deep-rooted inside him since his childhood, but he’s working on them, he is putting effort on being a better person. Sometimes he doesn’t understand some things, how others may feel - he pushed his own feelings away so many times before knowing Peter that he’s not used to recognize certain things anymore. He likes exaggerating, showing his love for Peter in boisterous ways, probably because he thinks that’s how you best show it to someone.  

But he is also gentle, caring; there is calm in his eyes now that the buzzing in his mind is gone and he is learning to understand how the world around him moves and its pace. He often thanks Peter, in the quiet of the night when they are naked, sweaty and pressed against each other. He never hurt him - he would rather shoot himself in the head, eat his own limbs or drink acid than hurt Peter in any way -, he respects him, Aunt May and the memory of Uncle Ben.

“Yes, Wade.” Peter says with a warm smile. “You are a good boyfriend.”

Wade stares at him, still frowning, then shows him his donut.

“Okay, let’s pretend I’m this. All munched and with some drool on me, because the world loved spitting on me.” He points at Peter’s donut, still untouched, round and glazed. “That’s you! See how beautiful you are? Who wouldn’t eat you? If you were that donut, every person in the café would buy you, Peter! And you would be in the same box of other special, fantastic donuts, the best gift box to give at parties and wedding receptions!”

Wade blushes and starts babbling and talking too fast and too low, so much Peter has to move closer to understand him.

“I can’t offer a good taste. And with ‘taste’ I mean a good house, a good salary, a… a good life. Let’s forget the donut metaphor, let’s talk seriously here, so you will understand, because I want you to understand this.” Wade whimpers, covers his face with a hand and stares at the donut through his fingers. “I saw a couple in the café. They were talking about their future life, their future house, their… their children and…”

Peter lets out a giggle and Wade looks tremendously offended.

“What’s so funny?” he growls. “It’s not, Peter. Why are you laughing?”

“Oh, Wade!” Peter laughs putting a hand on his mouth to stifle his laughs. “It’s not that, I swear, it’s just that…”

“It’s what?” Wade exclaims worriedly and even if he’s surrounded by his weapons, he looks so lost, so frail and scared, the pink donut still in his hand and threatening to fall on the bed any time now.

Peter giggles some more, then kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear: “You want to make things serious, don’t you?”

Wade’s breath hitches in his throat and his blush deepens, becoming so bright under the scars that it’s perfectly visible. Peter wraps an arm around the big waist and bites his own donut; this one also becomes a half circle and he gently connects it to Wade’s half, making a full circle again, one part pink, one part brown.

“Now this is a donut I would totally devour!” he says with a big smile. “The best taste in the world. Simple and deep at the same time, sweet and spiced. Perfect for me.”

If Wade was simply nervous before, he is now on the verge of a panic attack. He observes the hybrid donut with awe and anxiety; after another kiss from Peter he starts to calm down, enough to joke about it: “This is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever seen, Peter. I’m sure there are rainbows above our apartment right now. And magic unicorns are appearing in the city attracted by your Disney gesture.”

“You liked it, you are smiling like an anime schoolgirl in love.” Peter replies pinching his butt and giving him a third kiss. He admires Wade’s face, the scars he knows so well, the new ones that are forming on his neck and behind his left ear, the eyes now bright and joyous.

“Dork.” Peter says as he grins as well. “I expect a romantic and good proposal later.”

Wade looks down at the donut and makes to slip it around Peter’s wrist with a sly smile.

“Don’t even think about it. That doesn’t count as a ring. It’s more like a bracelet.”

“Aww, fine!”

Wade hesitates for a moment, eyes casted down and blush reappearing on his cheeks, before asking: “So… it’s really okay for you? To make things… more serious? Official?”

“Yes, Wade. I’d love that.”

Peter tucks his head into Wade’s neck, kisses it and they start eating the multi-colored donut together, timidly planning about the future with sticky hands and chocolate-dirty mouths.


End file.
